A Day in the Life of
by Anubis O.o
Summary: Follow the (Almost) Dragneel, Fullbusters, Strauss', Redfoxs, the others (And their kids!) throught their not-quite normal lives. Follow the ups, downs and loop-de-loops of the family.


_A Day in the Life of...the Soon to be Dragneels. _

* * *

**-Lucy's Apartment- July 31, 11:51 am**

"Natsu."

"Hmm."

"Natsu!"

"Wha-"

"NATSU!"

"What?!"

"Natsu, I-i think my water just broke."

"WHAT!?"

And with that, they were rushed to the hospital.

When Natsu arrived in the waiting room, some of his friends were already there.

"Oi, shut up, I'm still sleep." A dragonslayer groaned from across the room. Gajeel. Next to him was his petite wife, Levy, and Juvia and Gray.

"Natsu Dragneel?" A doctor poked his head out. Natsu waved thanks to his friends and walked inside the room.

Lucy was up on the doctor bed, groaning in pain. The fire mage stepped closer, grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Here goes nothing.

_**3 hours, 2 bribes, 1 beat up doctor, and 2 childbirths later.**_

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep."

"I can't believe she punched the doctor."

"She bit him, too."

"That's what happens when you breed a Lucy and a Natsu. A psycho killing machine that wants to beat the crap out of everyone."

"Tsk Natsu, should've used protection. Now you'll have two crazy psychopaths trying to murder you in your sleep."

"Shut up Gajeel, like you are any different. You and Levy have Lae, so shut up."

"But Lae isn't a girl, much less twin girls. Damn Natsu, you've really done it this time."

"Gray, Carrie is crying and Juvia can't make her stop." Juvia whined, obviously upset her own daughter didn't want her.

"Got it."

"Damn, Gray, your kid's two weeks old and she's already a daddies girl. What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Unlike you." He replied walking away.

"Gajeel? I, ah, need help." Levy peeked her head in around the corner of the doorway.

"Sure. Don't miss me too much." He shoved a hand in one pocket and wrapped the other arm around Levy's shoulders.

Natsu was left alone with Lucy in the room.

As he brushed her bangs out of her face, she woke up.

"Hey Luce."

"...Natsu?"

"Yea?"

He leaned closer to her. Then, she punched him.

"Oi. What's that for?"

She grabbed his scarf and pulled him close to her face.

"Natsu Dragneel, if you ever, I mean ever, get me pregnant again, I will kill you."

He swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Love you, Natsu."

"Love you too, Luce."

As he leaned down and kissed her, happiness spread through him.

I have kids! I have kids! I have kids. I...Have...Kids...?

Holy Crap, I have kids.

The door opened and a familiar head popped in.

"Loke!" The lion walked in the room and smiled at Lucy. Then Virgo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, and Plue entered shortly after.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked, embarrassed to be seen in such a state.

"To see the baby princesses, Princess." Virgo replied. She held up three dresses, one yellow, one red, and a bigger one in blue.

Scorpio was holding Aquarius. "Time goes by *sniffle* so fast. One day, I'm trying to drown a little boyfriend-less 17 year old, and the next, I'll be *sniffle* trying to drown a 21 year old *sniffle* and her husband and kids." With the last part, she turned and buried her face into Scorpio's chest, who just shook his head.

"Enough, we need names." Capricorn said.

Silence.

Suddenly, Loke fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

He noticed everyone was staring and tried to explain.

"I was thinking of girl names and then I thought of May and that made me think of the months and that made me realize your girls are Leos."

Is that really how fast Loke thinks? It's kinda scary.

Lucy snapped. "I already picked Cel-"

"Aww. I wanna pick one." Natsu whined, losing a bit of his dignity.

"Oh, but when she does get a boyfriend, he's a baby." Aquarius snorted in the background.

" 'Kay Natsu, pick, but nothing stupid."

Natsu walked out of the room, scratching his head.

Then, he burst back in, a goofy grin on his face.

"Her names Aidan."

…

"Natsu, Aidan is a boy name."

"But I like it. It suits her."

Little Fire. Aidan.

Lucy looked into the crib. One of her new children was lying neatly in it's bundle and the other was sprawled out, drooling, and occasionally snoring softly.

"Yeah, okay. Aidan and Celeste."


End file.
